blackout_rugbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Amenities
Home Amenity Overview As well as you being able to build and upgrade the core buildings that make up your club, you also have access to club amenities. The amount of amenities you can have in operation at any one time is dependent on how much you invest in the Amenity Plot tech that can be found in the Stadium Building. Every time you take an Amenity Plot tech your club generates an additional plot into which you can have an amenity operating. Each time you take this tech it allows you to operate another amenity. If you invested in all the amenity tech that is available then in the end you would be able to operate seven different amenities at the same time. In total, however, there are thirteen possible amenities to choose from, so even if you have all the amenity tech you will still need to make decisions about which ones you want operating at any one time. To build an amenity on a vacant amenity plot costs tokens, and to change that amenity to another, should you wish to swap in another type of amenity, also costs you tokens, and is more expensive if you do that during a season, rather than at the end of one (see Tokens for more information). Amenities provide a wide range of effects, so you need to give some careful thought over which ones you want in operation. You can only ever have one of each type of amenity operating at the same time. Income and Attendance Amenities There are a group of amenities that include amenities that increase how many supporters will attend home matches, as well as amenities that increase how much they spend at matches, and a small handful that increase both or impact attendance in slightly different ways. All of the benefits of these amenities can stack with each other as well. These amenities are explained below: Subway This amenity creates a dedicated subway station allowing patrons to travel direct to the stadium. The Subway amenity increases the amount of supporters that will attend your home games by +25%. Bus Station This amenity provides a dedicated bus station allowing patrons to travel direct to the stadium. The Bus Station amenity increases the amount of supporters that will attend your home games by +25%, and will stack with the Subway amenity (so provide a +50% combined boost!). Backstage This amenity provides a luxury backstage room for entertainers who provide your match entertainment, allowing your club to attract more successful acts to preform. This amenity is a hybrid type amenity, as it increases both attendance at home matches (+15%), as well as increasing supporter spending at home matches by +10%. Statue of a Rugby Great This amenity creates an impressive statue of a rugby great to inspire loyalty in your supporters. This amenity removes the negative attendance modifier for a team lying in 8th position or worse in the global league and, in addition for home matches, turns a 0% attendance modifier for being in 6th or 7th place in the league into a +10% modifier. So this amenity is a useful one to have in operation if you are not doing so well in your league or think you are going to be struggling to do well. Supporters Bar This amenity adds a sports bar to your stadium which provides warm hospitality to your club’s supporter membership, and their friends and families.The amenity doubles the league positional attendance modifiers for the home side. E.g. if the home team was in 4th place, then the league modifier of +10% would be doubled to +20%. If the home side was in 10th place, then the league modifier of -20% would double to -40%. This amenity works well if you think you are going to do well in your league, or are doing well currently. However, if your fortunes take a downturn and you slide down the league into positions that negatively impact attendance, then this amenity will magnify the problem, so keep an eye out if things start to go badly. Concessions This amenity provides your stadium with a dedicated hospitality district for patrons to buy food and drink. The amenity will increase supporter spending at your home matches and so increase the home side’s generated income by +20%. Merchandising This amenity creates outlets for patrons to buy club merchandise.The amenity increases income generated for both home and away matches by +20%. Other Amenity Types This second group of amenities cover a wide range of effects - this is a work in progress still. Tactical This amenity creates a suite of tactical analytic tools to help fine tune your tactics for upcoming games. The amenity provides one free Epic Tactic card per day. Ambulance This amenity creates a specialised injury facility at the stadium itself, with ambulance and paramedics continually on standby The amenity reduces the chance of injury by 50%. In addition, it removes the chance of a player receiving a severe injury if they are at 100% health. Physio This amenity provides a first class team of Physios that are there to look after the physical well being of your players on a day to day. The amenity doubles the natural healing rate of all players, from +5% Health recovery per day to +10% Health recovery per day. Bank This amenity provides secure banking to store money and tokens which may be generated by the stadium and hotel. This amenity allows collectables (things like match income, hotel income and tokens and so on) to be collected and stored in the bank for seven days. You are free to go and collect them anytime within those seven days. After seven days they will disappear from the bank. Review Hub This amenity create a space for players to warm down after a match while they review video and stats to identifying skills where they can improve. The amenity will supply 1 Epic Training card per day Broadcast Studio This amenity provides a multi-media studio to facilitate broadcasting matches to the world, providing sales opportunities for your sponsors. This amenity boosts any token rewards received from a match by 50% (rounded up).